Quid Pro Quo
by SweetTale4u
Summary: **Nominated Best Romance 2014 LJ SSHG Fan Fic Awards** My Entry into the 2014 Live Journal Hermione Smut Fest. Severus Snape is fed up with reports that he is somehow planning/plotting to be the next Dark Lord. Thanks to a comment by Lucius he decides to seek out Hermione Granger and proposition her in exchange for helping her cause. Hermione in turn has other ideas in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"That blasted woman, will this persecution never cease?" Snape slammed down the day's _Daily Prophet_ scattering the images on the page. He could feel a headache coming on and worked the bridge of his nose as he paced the length of the room.

"You knew this would happen, why does it surprise you?"

Severus looked over at his old friend wishing he was anywhere but here. But alas his magic didn't extend enough to make someone disappear with one's thoughts alone.

"Don't look at me like that old boy; you knew this would happen when they first announced the 5th Annual Masquerade and Auction. Seems the public is teeming with curiosity as to the life of a reformed death eater, I should know, I've had them camped out on the manor lawn for two weeks now."

Severus hated to admit it but the blond man was right. He had lived a quiet life after the war and kept to himself – until recently, that was when Skeeter had decided to target him with lies. Sure he had been in the paper often; it was one of the throwbacks to being declared a war hero. Severus normally ignored him but lately, it had become too much for even him to handle.

"I don't know why they want to know anything about me. What's left to tell? That damned Potter blurted all my most intimate memories to anyone that would listen. I was mortified. A childhood crush blown out of proportion for the sake of having him complete a mission; I was cursed, compelled to release those memories by Dumbledore. There is no other way that I would have let so much go, just what the boy needed to know. Even after his death, the old codger still managed to control my life."

"Yes well, a lot has happened in five years Severus," Lucius said his tone very matter of fact.

Severus could see his old friend shift awkwardly in his seat a knowing smirk on his face. The fact that Severus was now the wealthiest wizard in the wizarding world did not sit well with the aristocrat. When the proverbial smoke had cleared and Severus had been pardoned, the part of Dumbledore's will that pertained to Severus had revealed itself on the parchments filed at the Department of Magical Estates. In his will, Albus has left the entirety of his estate which also included the estates of Nicholas and Parenelle Flammel. In the course of their long lives the three had accumulated a world of riches that included not only gold but also ancient texts, artifacts and parchments, many of which only been seen by Merlin himself. Albus had even patented the potions that Severus had created while working as a spy and put them all in Severus' name. Severus had more wealth than he could spend in three lifetimes and he was bored out of his mind because of it.

Being wealthy afforded itself to a kind of lifestyle that Severus was not at all familiar with. He mainly spent his days brewing and holed up in a house he had inherited that sat over a cliff in Mallorca. The warm sea breezes would fill the Mediterranean style villa and the sunshine brightened every inch of the abode. Severus however spent his time in the downstairs rooms he had magically fashioned to look like his former dungeons at Hogwarts. Even now as he sat looking out over the sea, he itched to return and finish brewing some potions and reading quietly. Lucius begged him to travel with him, visit the places wealthy wizards congregated and change his lifestyle. After a few months of that extravagant lifestyle, Severus found he was better suited for a life of quiet solitude. That is, until the parasite that is Rita Skeeter began digging into his private life.

She was reporting that Severus was somehow plotting to become the next dark Lord. That the reason he was so out of the public eye was because he was using his considerable wealth to recruit dark wizards from around the globe. The absurdity of it was laughable until it started the ministry on investigating Severus and all his movements. He had been visited twice already by aurors as well as a late night floo call from the Minister of Magic. If this continued, Severus feared he would be forced to take action.

Lucius had picked up the discarded paper and begun to peruse the article when he started to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" Severus demanded.

"It seems that a former student of yours has once again captured the ire of Ms. Skeeter."

Severus walked around behind Lucius and leaned over to see the image of one of the former banes of his existence throwing hexes at the reporter as she quickly made her way to the area formerly known as Knockturn Alley. After the war the area had been magically reconstructed, the undesirables were given legitimate work helping to rebuild their community. It had been all an initiative started by Miss Granger to rehabilitate the wizarding community after the war. Severus was reluctant to admit it but it had worked. He'd followed her work closely, the stacks of newspapers in his desk would attest to it. The wizarding world was thriving and it had a lot to do with the social initiatives Miss Granger had made while working as a consultant to the ministry. Severus had heard she had finished her muggle studies in conjunction with her magical one and brought that intolerable know-it-all; take charge attitude to the ministry.

The press however still seemed insistent on focusing on her non-existent social life. Severus was ashamed to admit that he had become increasingly interested in the life of Miss Granger thanks to the sheer number of articles the Skeeter woman wrote about her. Her every waking moment was covered by the Prophet. Severus wondered how the young woman lived with it. There were insinuations about her private life or lack thereof. There were lurid speculations about who she might be dating, having never once been seen with anyone in public, except maybe the youngest Weasley girl or some of her former classmates.

"I could only imagine the field day Skeeter would have if the two of you were ever out in public together," Lucius chortled as he stood to refill his empty glass.

The moment the words had left Lucius mouth Severus straightened up and began to contemplate their meaning. Certainly it was a novel idea, but what could he offer the young woman in exchange for her cooperation. Severus moved to stand by the balcony, the soft breeze whipping his dark hair around his face. He ran a long finger along his lip in quite deliberation, he wondered if he could convince the young woman to enter into an agreement with him. Purely business of course, he had no interest in her beyond what she could do to quell rumors that he was the next coming of the dark lord.

"I know that look Severus; I don't think she will be keen on it," Lucius took a long drink from his tumbler, the amber liquid disappearing leaving the soft clinking of ice on glass.

"It has been too many years old friend. What besides your wealth could you possibly offer a homely bookworm like Miss Granger? Then again, you're no looker yourself," Lucius laughed as he moved to retrieve his cane to leave.

"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?" Severus scowled at the retreating man, he wouldn't even bother offering a retort to his insult, and he knew he was by no means handsome but he did have other attributes Miss Granger might be interested in. He had books he knew Miss Granger would foam at the mouth to read and gold he could offer her in exchange for her time.

"Tero!" Severus called out to his house elf.

"In what is Tero serving the master?"

"Fetch me some parchment and a quill. I have business to attend to."

Tero blinked out of sight at the spoken order. Severus knew the Granger girl was in need of benefactors for her projects, namely one benefiting orphans of the war. Severus remembered reading that in the last couple of years, donations had fallen dangerously low and the facility ran the risk of closing. He knew then what he would do.

Upon hearing Tero return Severus sat at the small table abandoned by Lucius and began to draft a letter. There was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione had to hex two reporters before making it into her office that morning. The small orphanage contained one of two offices she currently occupied. It was this one that Hermione enjoyed the most because it offered her peace and quiet. That peace however had been shattered once Skeeter the leech had found out of her occupancy there. The woman was a nightmare; she had her photographers follow Hermione everywhere and Hermione had become increasingly frustrated until she could not take it anymore. Her life was now tabloid fodder. Not a day went by that the Skeeter woman was not questioning her motives, her personal life (or apparent lack thereof), her work and even her choice of clothes.

Hermione straightened her robes as she laid her briefcase on the long wooden desk. The reports she had requested from Mandy were already there and alphabetized. Small slips of colored paper indicated where Hermione needed to sign, others indicated immediate attention. She knew the orphanage was hemorrhaging money. There had been no donations in over six months and if it continued this way she feared the place would be closed and the children redistributed to institutions throughout the country. No other facility had the programs they offered; these were children of death eaters, victims of death eaters overall they were victims of the war that needed specialized care. This specialized care cost money they didn't have.

An owl at her window delivered the day's paper and her post. She hastily removed her paper and threw the owl post in a basket on her desk for later perusal. The cover of today's _Daily Prophet_ featured stories on the thriving wizarding community, the upcoming ministry auction and there in the bottom corner the scowling face of her one time professor, Severus Snape. The man looked livid, his pale hand gripped his wand as he turned and charged at the reporter repeatedly. Hermione giggled lightly as the man's ability to terrify even grown men. Hermione had to admit that she continued her subscription of the dreaded paper only to keep up with the dark mysterious former potions master. She had not been surprised to hear he had survived the war, the man was always going on about stoppering death and so on, she figured someone with his training and skills as a spy would have an exit strategy. She fondly remembered seeing him nod in her direction one day while in Diagon Alley before apparating away. Her surprise must have shown as she saw a small smirk find its way to the corner of his thin lips before he disappeared from view. Hermione had stood flabbergasted for a few moments contemplating the uncharacteristically nice gesture from the normally taciturn man.

Hermione had heard from Harry that he had retired and was living somewhere between here and Mallorca. Their former professor had inherited some money from Dumbledore and chosen to live outside their world. She didn't blame the man. While Hermione loved her charitable work, she longed to escape the limelight that came with being a decorated war heroine. She wondered briefly if others felt the same. She knew that Ron had loved the fame (and witches) that came with being a hero. Harry however had thrown himself into Auror work. His relationship with Ginny ending before it even begun, much the same way Hermione and Ron's had. It was a byproduct of the war. They were children that had grown up too quickly. That was why she had sought to continue and complete her education while helping to rebuild their world. The idea of strong multicultural diversity in their world could not come at a better time. It was time to heal the rift between Pureblood and Muggleborn witches and wizards. It had taken a long five years but Hermione felt they were on the road to permanent change.

She read the article about her former professor and snickered at the audacity of the woman reporting. Regardless of the lack of evidence, she was convinced that the former double spy was in fact still a Death Eater, and was somehow planning a coup of their world. The ridiculousness was too much and Hermione clipped the article and casually stored it in her desk. It joined her growing stash of articles about Severus Snape.

Hermione hated to admit that reading about the former double agent was as close to a social life as she had. Her work consumed her day and night, leaving little time to do much anything else. It had been like that after the war at school. She hadn't dated anyone after Ron and the relationship with him had not gone well. An ill-timed kiss during the final battle was pretty much as far as it went. Hermione knew there was more, much more, warm bubble baths and cold showers could only do so much.

Hermione walked over to the looking glass in her office bathroom and stared at her disheveled appearance. While she had grown into her body, she wasn't the vain type to flutter about with her hair and makeup. She was average, nothing really special to look at. Her brows were uneven, her skin splotchy, even her once carefree curls were nowhere to be seen in the severe bun that had taken residence on her head for the better part of the last four years. She'd overheard people call her frigid and a prude. If they only knew the fantasies that set her off, the dark voice of a man in her ear, his hands on her body. She was anything but frigid; she just hadn't found the man to take her there.

A special ministry auction was coming up in a few weeks and Hermione thought it an opportune moment for her to meet and try to convince members of the wizengamot about her proposed bill. She wanted the profits from death eater property sold at auction to go to their children at the orphanage. She knew she had little chance of having them pass it but she was hard pressed not to at least try. Looking at her reflection again however she feared she would once again come off as the buck tooth child she had been at school; nervous and ugly, the laughing stock for all to mock. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she ignored the creeping sense of insecurity that threatened to have her drowning her ills in something fried and smothered in chocolate. __

Halfway through the day's post she noticed an intricately designed letter. The paper was black and felt like the softest of fabrics. Intricate runes decorated the seal that held the letter closed. She ran her finger slowly over the runes and the parchment sprang open. From within the paper there materialized the dark form of her former professor.

"Miss Granger…"

With a very inarticulate yelp, Hermione jumped up off her arse and immediately fell onto it, this time instead of her comfy leather chair it was the cold floor that greeted her.

"Miss Granger, I do hope I have not come at a bad time," his deep voice filled her small office. __Hermione hid behind the safety of her desk for a moment while she gathered her bearings. The parchments and reports she had scattered when she fell kept her company as she waited for a moment to stand back up or at least return to a somewhat dignified position. Once she did, she saw that what spoke to her looked very much like a muggle hologram, full sized and in all its dark robbed glory. The dark man stood with his arms crossed, his long fingers tapping lightly against his firm bicep as he waited to be addressed.

"P-p-professor Snape, how, I mean what…I mean sorry, I don't know what I mean." She couldn't form a thought let alone a response for such a simple question.

"Miss Granger, I gather by now you have overcome the shock of having me in your presence. This charm is a personal design of mine. You can see and hear me but I cannot actively interact with you. Which to some, myself included, it is a blessing as it means you cannot ask me incessant questions.

Miss Granger, I have a unique proposition for you. I wonder if you would perhaps be interested in helping me on a research project, a sort of social experiment. One that I'm sure will benefit us both. If you are amenable, we can discuss the terms over dinner this Friday night, let's say 7pm. The parchment included with my missive will serve as a portkey to my location. I await you this Friday."

With that, his likeness dissipated, the mist disappearing much like a patronus. She fingered the warm material of the letter and wondered briefly if it was made of the same material as his famed teaching robes. She lifted the material to her nose and smelled faint traces of the sea and some unknown spices. Hermione wondered about his proposition, a _social experiment_. As a student she would have given anything to have been considered for special project with the man. Now however, she was wary. To be honest, wary wasn't really the word. She was bloody well excited as she clutched the small scrap of parchment to her chest.

Hermione felt a small tug at her navel at the thought of being alone with the man.

"It's just business Hermione, get your mind out of the gutter," she murmured to herself as she went about her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione stood facing the white façade of the Mediterranean villa. Sitting precariously on a high cliff overlooking the ocean, it stood alone on a deserted stretch of road, the scene was utterly breathtaking.

While in England the weather was cold, here it was cool and balmy and Hermione felt herself starting to sweat lightly under her heavy robes. She wanted to think that the sweating was a mere byproduct of the weather but in reality she knew it was so much more. This man, this enigma had haunted her teenaged dreams and she felt her hands sweat as she wrung them together, a nervous habit she'd picked up as a child. Staring up at the varnished double doors she felt her heart beat faster with a week's long anticipation.

_No, this hadn't been just a week. _

_She knew it had been a long time coming. _

She lifted her trembling hand to knock and as her knuckles came down on the flawless wood a small elf opened and bade her welcome.

"Tero is here to serve the master and his guests, your coat please, Miss Granger."

Hermione handed the small elf her outer robes and waited patiently in the antechamber for Tero to return. Once he did he directed her to a small sitting room. Hermione took in the grandeur of the villa and was impressed with its pristine architecture and bright colors. This was not at all what she had envisioned. Then again she didn't know the man behind the voice.

Tero motioned for her to sit and offered her a drink. Hermione kindly refused and sat with her hands crossed on her lap as she waited for Tero to find his master.

Hermione looked around the small sitting room and noticed a small table near the balcony that looked out over the ocean. It was such a peaceful room. Small candles lit the space and there was no clutter, no dusty tomes littering the pristine room. The hardwood floor shined and the few pieces of furniture gave the room a homey feeling.

Hermione walked towards the balcony and looked out over the ocean. The sun was just setting and the sky was painted in beautiful hues that reflected upon the rippling water. The moon had not made it out completely and it was as if Hermione caught the sun and moon just as they were exchanging places. The night breeze skipped across her skin and her hair fought against its plait to escape. It was such a serene moment she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air.

"It is beautiful isn't it?"

Startled, Hermione turned and came face to face with her former professor. Being so close to the railing she felt his hand come out to calm her.

"P-professor, you startled me."

"It was not my intention; it seems old habits die hard."

Hermione tried to calm her breathing. She felt his strong hands hold on to her arms a bit longer than necessary before pulling away. He straightened his jacket and extended his hand to hers. She took it and he held it for a moment inclining his head in greeting.

"Miss Granger, thank you so much for agreeing to see me. Please come, Tero has prepared a lovely meal for us. We can dine and discuss something I believe can benefit us both."

Hermione stood there holding his hand, she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers and she fought valiantly to keep her knees from giving way. He was unlike anything she had expected. All charm and manners and she was delighted to notice that he wore none of the sneers he had as her former professor.

"Of course Professor, that sounds lovely."

"Please Miss Granger, I am no longer your professor, I insist you call me Severus."

He may not have been her professor anymore but Hermione had to admit she wouldn't mind learning a bit more from the mysterious man that had replaced her once dour and taciturn professor.

Hermione tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, the gesture aimed at hiding the color rising in her cheeks as she thought about all the hidden secrets this man could show her. Did his talents extend beyond Potions? She tried to shake the images of lustful trysts and honeyed words said in that voice that seem to caress every available syllable. For Hermione it was a feast of the senses and she felt lightheaded and giddy at the opportunity to hear it once again. As a young girl at school she had been privy to its pleasant timber whether at its best or its worst. She could not blame the man for his less than pleasant disposition. Having been put in a precarious position by the Headmaster, he had done the best he could, considering the amount of trouble that Harry had managed to get himself into. She hadn't made things easy either, setting him on fire and all.

Severus held out her chair and she sat, the small table set for two had a delicious meal that could rival any restaurant. They both ate in relative silence, the clinking of utensils and glass was all that was heard. At the end of the meal Severus took the napkin off his lap and wiped his mouth, in a gesture indicating he was done. He topped off their wine glasses and motioned for Hermione to follow him to the sitting area.

"Miss Granger, I am sure you have questions as to why I have invited you here this evening, so I will get to the point. I am sure you are aware of the news being reported about me by that leech Rita Skeeter. I have also noticed that you are a regular target of her ire and I wanted to offer you a proposition."

"Actually she's a beetle, but I could see where you would make that mistake," she smirked as she took another small sip of her glass, waiting for him to speak.

"Yes…well, regardless, you do realize these stories are fabricated, aimed at inciting the public against me." He had not sat but instead stood by a large fireplace that burned steadily, its heat warming the cool night air.

Hermione didn't trust her voice again and nodded her head for him to continue. He paced for a moment before coming to sit in front of her. Placing his glass on the side table he turned and faced her.

"As you know the ministry is having a series of celebrations and public events to commemorate the five year anniversary of the war. I wondered if perhaps you would agree to accompany me to one of these events and be seen in public with me for a couple of weeks both prior and after these events so as to dissuade the public from thinking I am orchestrating plans on becoming the next Dark Lord."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. She tried to school her features but she knew that the wide eyes and open gape of her mouth gave her away so she immediately closed her mouth and took a longer sip of her wine, finishing what was left.

"I understand that this sounds unconventional and maybe even irrational but I thought that maybe if the public saw two war heroes together at these events, public opinion would dissuade from these kinds of salacious news pieces. I know she has not been kind to you either Miss Granger so I imagine this may benefit you as well."

Hermione knew he was right. The idea was genius and she wondered why she had not thought about it sooner. Maybe not with him of course but she could have maybe spoken to Dean or Seamus, hell even Neville would have been a good option.

Severus was up again, grabbing their empty glasses. He refilled them and returned to sit beside her on the sofa.

Hermione turned slightly; she still hadn't answered and she could see the affect her silence was having on the man. He fidgeted slightly with his maroon colored waistcoat and adjusted the crisp white sleeves of his linen shirt. She took him in for a moment and admired just how much he had changed since the war. His hair was longer and pulled back into a leather thong allowing Hermione to admire the sharp lines of his cheek bones and the aquiline shape of his nose. His eyes were limpid pools of blackness that gave nothing away but asked everything. She did not see how she could deny him, when denying him would mean denying her the opportunity to be near him.

"How would we go about this? What besides Rita off my back would I garner from this arrangement?" She asked nervously.

Severus exhaled; she noticed he relaxed at bit at her question thinking maybe that he had convinced her.

"There has been talk that your orphanage is suffering financially. I would gladly donate the funds needed to assure it remains open for many years to come or for as long as it was needed to gather new sponsors. I am sure that there are many coffers available that you are not aware of Miss Granger; I can help you find the money you need to keep those children safe until they can go off to school. Does this seem amenable?"

Hermione thought of all the good his money could do for the orphanage. She knew he was ridiculously wealthy and had become a bit of a philanthropist in the last couple of years what with his anonymous potions work he thought no one knew about. The man had a soft heart and no one was the wiser.

Hermione however had other ideas aside from the size of this man's coffer.

She thought back to her time as a student at Hogwarts. Her turn as a prefect had allowed Hermione to come across many as pair of students _in_ _flagrante delicto_. She had at times watched and listened as the boys had spoken whispered words that both scared and excited her. She'd hidden and watched as a Slytherin seventh year snuck up behind a Ravenclaw sixth year and pushed himself against her, her back to the stone wall.

The girl had asked loudly who it was and what he was doing but Hermione could see it was a game. The girl teased the boy and he answered that he wished to explore her chamber of secrets. Hermione tittered remembering such a cheap line but at the time it had been whispered in the most dulcet and sexy tone Hermione had ever heard.

She watched then as the boy's hand caressed the creamy flesh of the girl's thigh as it wrapped around his leg, pulling him closer to her. His mouth at her ear, his words were pure sex and his hands caressed patterns on the clothes of the writhing girl, her face hidden, thrown back in pleasure.

To this day, Hermione had never seen or done anything like that and she wondered what it would be like.

She thought back to her fantasies after that night.

She had imagined herself being surprised and spoken to like that and she had always imagined the voice to belong not to the nameless Slytherin student but to Slytherin's head of house. Hermione surmised that if his students spoke like that she could only imagine what their teacher could say in his husky voice. A voice that was smooth and dark like chocolate.

It was now or never. She wouldn't get another opportunity like that. It was time to test the waters.

"I have a caveat to your proposal Professor."

"Go on Miss Granger," he said, seeming to tense momentarily at her tone.

"Well, you see…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Severus watched and listened as the young woman stood to take his former spot by the hearth. She seemed to be arguing with herself as how best to proceed in telling him her supposed caveat. What she hadn't noticed however was that Severus had already dipped a mental toe into her thoughts. He'd seen the swirling mists of hidden desires as well as her secreted fantasies and fetishes. Miss Granger was a veritable Pandora's Box of pent up sexual frustration. He ran an elegant finger across his lips to hide the smile threatening to give him away, and chose instead to focus on the girl. Surely she'd grown since her days as his student, but the frumpy clothes she wore did nothing to accentuate any figure at all she might have. Severus really couldn't tell, no matter how much he turned his head from side to side to look at her. He had to admit that her face was pleasant and if pressed he'd admit he could do worse if that was what she wanted besides the paltry gold. Merlin knew he had money to burn, why not enjoy himself as well?

She'd begun speaking, but he'd tuned her out some, as he used his Legilimency to see what she was thinking. Her thoughts painted such a decadent picture of adolescent fantasy, that if Severus had known about it as a teacher he would have certainly sent her to detention…and often. It was painful to listen to her try to voice such salacious thoughts, yet Severus sat quietly, doing nothing to quell her nerves. The war may have ended but he was and would always be a bastard, so he decided to let her suffer a bit. Everything hard earned, is worth it in the end.

By the time she'd finished her stammering speech; her cheeks were a lovely shade of rouge that Severus found very pleasing. He imagined this was what she would look like after one of her suggested "sessions". He felt himself hardened and moved to stand in front of her, attempting to cover up his physical discomfort.

"Surely, Miss Granger, you must have had ample opportunity to engage in these juvenile activities while a student, did you not?" She looked everywhere but at him, his presence still made her nervous and that made Severus extremely pleased. He stood closer to her, his front almost touching her but not quite.

He knew she hadn't broken the rules for her own sake. She'd only broken rules to help Potter, never just for fun. Severus hadn't lied when he said that old habits die hard. In the week leading up to tonight, he'd had the witch thoroughly vetted. He had spared no expense and left no stone unturned. If the press was to believe they were a legitimate couple, Severus couldn't risk Skeeter discovering skeletons in his former student's closet. Come to think of it, both private investigators, muggle and magical, had turned up nothing since her breakup with Ronald Weasley shortly after the final battle.

"N-no Professor," she answered.

"Look at me," he demanded. Her eyes coming up to almost meet his, her face an even darker shade of red, her breathing was short and Severus reveled in the effect he was having on her.

If Severus was honest with himself, what she was asking of him was no burden. It wasn't often; hell, it wasn't ever, that a young woman propositioned him. Fortune or not, Severus was not a man that decent women cued up to take to bed. It had been years and Severus welcomed the challenge.

"I accept, Miss Granger."

He watched the thoughts play out on her face. She flushed again and her eyes widened at the declaration and its implications. He smirked. Even after so many years, she still was so easy to read.

"However, I will dictate the terms of these 'trysts'. They will, as you said, not be of a romantic nature. They are a means to an end. I will find you, I will engage you. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

She nodded and drained the glass in her hand. Severus held out his hand and she did the same, sealing their deal the muggle way; a clasping of hands which seemed far too intimate to Hermione. Severus smiled as he felt her pulse increase beneath his long fingers at her wrist.

"Tero…" Severus called out to his house elf, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

The small elf appeared in front of them and bowed.

"Tero, please escort Miss Granger home and make sure she is tucked in safe and sound," Severus watched as a small smile appeared on the young woman's face and was pleased to see she enjoyed him taking the initiative.

"Yes Master, is the missus ready to leave?"

"Yes Tero, thank you."

Severus stepped forward and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, "I will see you soon Miss Granger."

Had he known that was all he needed to do to quiet her, he might have employed the tactic sooner? Then again, he'd never fraternize with a student.

He never took his eyes off her as she popped out of sight. Moving to sit once again by the fire he contemplated the task before him. He smiled smugly at the opportunity that had presented itself, the chance to teach Miss Granger something she'd never soon forget.

Hermione watched dumbstruck as Tero turned down her modest bed, prepared her tea and puttered around her small flat. She hadn't spoken anything more than a quick goodbye since feeling her former professor's lips on her hand. She could not believe she'd had the audacity to ask her former professor to indulge in her most hidden fantasies. _What must he think of her?_

What had amazed her most was that he had accepted!

Hermione didn't know what had possessed her to speak to him the way she had, confessing adolescent fantasies of being snogged senseless against stone walls in the castle. Fantasies of hidden trysts, the excitement of almost being caught, even of being seen or watched by someone passing by. She was mortified to think what he must think of her. Did he think her silly to still engage in these thought at 23? It wasn't her fault really. The war had changed them all and had robbed them of the opportunity to do what many of her classmates had done.

After a moment, she found she couldn't be bothered to care what he might think. He had agreed and regardless of what her brain was trying to convince her otherwise, she had to remain true to her course.

A faint pop alerted Hermione that Tero had gone. She'd almost forgotten the small creature was still in her presence. She changed for bed and turned in trying to ignore the giddiness that had come over her.

Sleep that night had been littered with dreams, one more erotic than the next. Before that night, her mystery dream man had been a faceless, nameless voice, a dark robed man bent on seducing and devouring her. Now however, the man had a face and Hermione wondered if Severus had slipped a potion into her wine. Shaking away the silly notion she thought back on her pending limited partnership with the man, wondering when and if he would contact her soon.

As part of her duties to the ministry, Hermione had been volunteered to man the ticket tent at the wizarding autumn carnival that weekend. She'd done it a few times before and had hated it each time. While couples, families and every manner of creature cavorted and had fun, she was stuck behind a chest high table and ensconced in a tent that was very reminiscent to a muggle toll booth. From outside, patrons could see only her face. Hermione would have liked a big window so that she could admire the carnival. The lights from the numerous rides and the smell of food always seem to brighten her otherwise dismal experience working the tent. After a few hours of the mundane task, Hermione was bored senseless. She watched happy carnival goers prance all around like magical pixie horses and it sickened her. She propped her elbows on the small table and dropped her face to her hands. As the evening drew closer the crowds got busier and so did Hermione's ticket tent. She busied herself with the mind-numbing task of greeting the person, ripping the tickets and taking the galleons. As she handed a ticket to a large blond haired witch she felt something behind her.

"_Don't turn around," the voice whispered, the breath hot on her ear. _

She'd know that dark, chocolate covered voice anywhere. She tried in vain to calm herself as the blonde woman barked at Hermione to hurry. Hermione continued even as more people cued up to her tent and she felt Severus move closer pinning her between his hard form and the small table.

"N-next," she called out, her nervousness evident in her voice. She felt his hands come up to her waist. She felt his hands tighten as his face hovered close to her ear. Hermione felt his foot move hers to spread her legs to him as he stood closer behind her.

"Miss Granger…"

Hermione thought at that moment that it should be illegal for someone's voice to sound that smooth. Each syllable was bathed in a smoky, almost ethereal resonance aimed directly at the center of her. Hermione's body reacted to it almost instantly, feeling her body sway towards his.

"S-someone will see us…"

"Isn't that what you wanted? What you desired?" Each word was purred, caressing the shell of her ear as his hands moved up her sides and around, cupping her breasts through her robes. Hermione, thankful momentarily for the high table, sighed with pleasure. He pulled her against the hard plane of his torso as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her bum. Her hands gripped his thighs pulling him closer to her, shamelessly rubbing herself against him. She heard a growl from deep in his throat.

"There's a good girl, you like that? You like feeling me against you?"

She nodded, afraid of the words that would tumble from her mouth if she did open it.

The queue had abated and they were momentarily alone. His hands ripped open her robes exposing her breasts to the cool autumn air, her nipples hardening even more. She tilted her head to one side and felt his hot mouth and teeth at the flesh of her exposed neck as his fingers pulled and tugged at her hard nipples, each one getting the same attention.

"Oh you are a responsive one Miss Granger, tell me, does it soak your knickers to think of what all those dunderheads out there would say if they saw you now, writhing against the dark potions' master like a common whore?"

Hermione felt a gush of wetness soak her knickers. She'd never experienced anything quite like this.

"Answer me girl!" His voice was rough and insistent as he tugged harder at her nipples, his mouth suckling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Y-yes…oh gods yes…"

Rubbing his growing hardness against her, he reached one hand into her jeans, he didn't bother undoing the button instead tucking his hand against her to gain access. His fingers met the moist evidence of her arousal and she moaned loudly.

"Such a naughty girl you are Miss Granger, you've ruined your knickers."

He still hadn't put his hand inside her knickers but to Hermione it was as if he had set fire to her sex. His caresses to her mound coupled with the fabric of her knickers pushed her over the edge and she shuddered in his arms. One hand held her across her chest as the other cupped her knicker-clad sex.

Withdrawing his hand he stood and before she could even turn, or even formulate a response, he was gone. Hermione was left alone to pant against the small booth table.

"Dear Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Severus apparated away before completely embarrassing himself in front of the girl, he'd only managed to stand up straight before disappearing back to his home. He couldn't keep himself from spilling in his pants like a randy teenager.

The forbidden way in which he had approached her had excited him more than he'd ever imagined.

Merlin, she had been so responsive, so willing. Her body had thrummed under his touch and her moans pushed him further, enough that some simple frotting got him off.

_Was he so desperate for human touch?_

Remembering her body against his had his cock hardening once again.

Her body…the frumpy robes do not do it justice. Her breasts were luscious globes that filled his hands and then some, her nipples reacted to his touch with fervor.

The rest of her body as well was pure ecstasy especially her hips that skirted out to a fine arse that was firm and plump and fit perfectly against the front of him. The way she'd reacted to him had surprised him. He thought he'd maybe scare her into admitting her mistake at making such a ludicrous request.

He realized the more he thought about it the more he was turned on he was and decided he might just have to indulge himself. He stripped off his clothes and moved quickly to his shower. The warm water was just what he needed as he started to take himself in hand. However, before he started he was struck with an idea. Pulling his wand from his discarded robe he tapped the wand to his head and muttered and incantation. As he did this he was momentarily bathed in a warm blue light. Tossing the wand aside he grabbed the soap and turned his thoughts back to the naughty Miss Granger.

Hermione's body was still thrumming when she arrived at her flat that evening. She'd been left in charge to close up the ticket tents after everyone else had paired up and left her alone. She sighed, thinking about how lonely her life had become. She remembered a time when she had her two best friends constantly at her side. She wasn't naïve she knew things would ultimately change and they would be forced to grow up. It still didn't make it any easier to go at this life alone without them.

Her melancholy was short lived as she thought back to that evening at the carnival. She could still feel his hands on her body, her knickers were still soiled from her release and she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she looked utterly debauched. Her robes were loose and untidy, the skin of her neck bore pink marks of where he had licked and tasted her flesh.

As she began to disrobe she heard a faint tap on the window. Opening the window slightly, she allowed the grey falcon into her flat. He held out its sharp talon for her to remove the envelope and in turn it was rewarded with a rather large treat she pulled from her ice box.

The falcon gone and her curiosity piqued, she sat and felt the soft velvet of the envelope, recognizing the feel and texture as being from Severus. She opened it and once again to her amazement a swirling mist of blue filled the air and the likeness of Severus appeared before her. This time however he was not clad in his dark robes. He stood his back to her, naked and wet. His body glistening as water cascaded down the hard planes of his back and legs. Hermione could see his hand on the wall supporting his weight and his other hand moved in front of him. It only took a moment for Hermione to realize what the man was doing. Sitting further back on her bed she watched with rapt attention as the man stroked his cock. Strong strokes worked to pull from him his release.

"I know you're watching Miss Granger," the image spoke, his voice rough and slightly breathless.

Regardless of what he told her about this charm, she still wondered if he could see her.

"Are you touching yourself Miss Granger?"

Hermione had already hastily removed her shoes and jeans and laid back onto her bed, her legs spread slightly, her hand moving towards the apex of her thighs. The scene playing out before her was too delicious to ignore.

"I know you are, you naughty girl, I want you to take that hand you so loved to raise in the air in my classroom and touch your pretty little pink cunt."

She couldn't help it, the licentious timbre of the man's voice only served to inflame her further and she found herself immediately and wantonly obeying. She seemed incapable of saying no to him and she didn't think she even really wanted to. She rubbed her mound, trying to replicate what he had made her feel earlier. Her breathless moans grew louder to match his growls, their hands moving in tandem.

"Take them off Miss Granger," he commanded.

No sooner were the words said that her knickers flew off to join her shoes on the floor. She let her fingers explore her folds, dipping in to feel the warmth inside before moving to that bundle of nerves that would take her over the edge.

"Not yet Miss Granger, I want you to come when I say so."

She stopped, her body protested but he knew if she touched herself she would explode. She listened for further instruction as her other hand cupped her breast through her slightly torn blouse.

"Tell me Miss Granger, did you like feeling me against you? Did you like my voice fucking your senses? Did you feel the timbre of the words as they seduced you?"

"Oh gods yes…" Her hands were once again exploring her folds, her hips coming up off the bed searching for more.

"That's it Miss Granger…come for me…"

That was all it took, she came and she came hard. She could hear him coming as well; his grunts grew louder, his words unintelligible.

Her head fell back onto the bed as she tried to normalize her breathing before sleep took her over. She didn't remember hearing him say anything else, only the faint glow of the message ending.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

It was another three days before she heard from Severus again. He sent her an owl with instructions for them to meet for lunch at a new café in Diagon Alley. He advised her she was free to use Tero for whatever preparations she needed, and told her to spare no expense if she needed anything in the way of clothing or adornments. Hermione voted against that but thought for a moment she might want to dress differently for their meeting. It seemed their deception of the press was to begin so she might as well make an effort. Deciding against just wearing her normal frumpy work clothes, she dressed in her best work robes, her hair pinned neatly at the base of her neck, allowing for just some of it to fall loose across her shoulders and back. She wore her nicest black heels. They did nothing for her feet but made her arse look "bloody fantastic"; at least that was how George Weasley had put it last time he'd seen her in them.

Hermione set Amanda to sort out the new equipment that had arrived anonymously at the orphanage that morning and left for lunch. She had a slight spring in her step regardless of the overcast sky; it was grey and dreary heralding rain on the horizon. She was excited however not only at seeing Severus but at the thought of all the good the new equipment would do for the children in the orphanage. She made a mental note to thank Severus. Hermione was sure he'd been the one that had sent them. No one else had ever been that generous to the orphanage, not even the Malfoys in their bid to secure a favorable public opinion of themselves after the war. She knew it was just because of their arrangement that he had behaved so generously but it showed her what the man was truly capable of and it made her smile widely at the idea of working with him on his project. She secretly hoped it was because of their recent _sessions_ that Severus had set this lunch.

Hermione turned the corner and could see him sitting alone at an outside patio table. His long legs crossed, he sat reading a small book. He cradled it gently in his large hands, his long finger turning the page with great care. She idly wondered if he demonstrated such great care with everything he did. Hermione watched him for a moment longer and her breath caught at the realization that her attraction to him had grown exponentially. Severus wore small reading glasses that sat precariously on the bridge of his nose and his longer than normal dark hair hung loose around his face. She became suddenly nervous remembering their earlier meeting and what had transpired afterwards. She neared the café and he rose to greet her, taking her hand she felt the warm breath of his mouth as his lips lightly pressed to her knuckles, just before he turned her hand and discreetly ran his tongue up her palm. The gesture was so quick, so intimate; she almost thought she'd imagined it. Grasping her hand firmly he pulled her to him. Their bodies pressed close together, she put her hands on his solid chest, her fingers idly stroking the carved runes on the buttons of his coat. Placing his strong hands on her waist, he leaned in and spoke directly in her ear, his mouth caressing the shell of her ear.

"Smile for the camera dearie," his tone was full of sarcastic humor and she knew they were being watched.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she noticed Skeeter's cameraman standing across the street, the lens of the camera pointed directly at them. She bought her hand up to his shoulder, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek then laughing airily as if he'd told a great joke. She stepped back, her hand still in his, he guided her to the chair and held it out for her, before planting a soft kiss on her head. Hermione knew this was all business but that small gesture seemed so natural it put a genuine smile on her face.

He motioned with his hand for the waiter to come over and ordered a couple of glasses of fruit juice as they finished hearing the lunch specials for the day. They ordered and sipped their drinks in silence until they were served. Severus reached out and took her hand in his, the gesture one of intimacy and familiarity. He aimed to give Skeeter a good show and Hermione relaxed into his touch. She realized it wasn't hard to do so. Severus cocked his eyebrow at feeling her squeeze his hand in return, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Reverting to his classroom voice he spoke, "As you can tell we are being watched." This voice still had the ability to make her sit at attention. She nodded because at the moment with his hand in hers she found it difficult to talk. Memories of what they'd done flooded her mind and she could feel the warmth rise in her cheeks. She lowered her face to look at the interesting pattern on the tablecloth.

"Come now Miss Granger, we're both adults."

"How long have they been following you?" She spoke, feeling somewhat abashed by his words.

"On and off for over five years," Severus answered as he lightly fingered the rim of his glass. Hermione couldn't help but imagine what they would feel like fingering something else.

"S-same here, well before the final battle as well, but being a student afforded one a sort of protection. That does not, however, carry over to when one is an adult in the wizarding world. They are pariahs; then again I am sure Skeeter is still mad at me about the whole jar thing."

The waiter had bought out their food while Hermione had been speaking and at hearing Hermione's declaration, Severus placed his spoon down and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do tell Miss Granger."

"During my time at school I discovered she was an unregistered animagus. I caught her in a jar and kept her there for over a month. I am sure she still carries a grudge over that," Hermione's tone was very matter of fact which showed in the change in Severus' expression.

Before Hermione could figure out what he was thinking, Severus threw his head back and laughed loudly. It was a strong booming laugh that echoed against the stone walls surrounding the outside courtyard. He was full of mirth at the idea and asked her to elaborate further. She did so as they ate they each took turns discussion their various run-ins with the press as well as the ministry alike. At the end, Hermione and Severus had decided that they each had had their fair share of _shite_ from both agencies and had grown tired of dealing with them all together. During the course of their meal, Severus had moved nearer to Hermione, shifting his chair closer to her she felt his hand on her knee. His face came up close to her ear, his breath on her neck.

"Just keep smiling, this will serve your purposes as well as mine."

"Oh and here I thought you only wanted me for my sparkling conversation."

"I am finding that I am quite drawn to you for both," he said.

Severus chuckled at her shocked expression and it delighted her to hear the sound against her skin. His hand teased higher along her stocking clad leg until reaching the bare skin of her thigh.

"Garters, Miss Granger… How positively devious, who would have thought?"

From the angle in which they sat no one could see his movements beneath the table and Hermione was left facing the cameraman who was none the wiser as to what Severus was actually doing. His hand moved along the soft skin of her warm inner thigh until his long fingers reached the soft lace of her knickers. He caressed her mound thru the moist material, his touch was both light and gentle, the same touch he'd shown his precious book.

His face moved closer to her, his mouth at her ear again. "So warm Miss Granger, is this for me?"

His hand closed over her mound and she bit hard on her bottom lip. She struggled to school her features but it was fruitless, the pleasure of that simple touch had her eyes closing in ecstasy. A crack of thunder frightened her and his hand pulled away. A deluge of rain quickly followed and he helped her to her feet and out of sight from the reporter. The fat drops of water pelted them both soaking their clothes as he pulled her into a dark alley between buildings. Hermione could hear the chaos of people seeking shelter and laughed at the disheveled state they were both in. Severus laughed along with her but just as quickly it was replaced with another expression. With his left hand on the wall behind her head he pushed himself closer to her, grabbing her waist with his right hand.

"W-what are you doing, the reporters is…"

His mouth was on her neck cutting off any protest. This was for her not for him. Her back arched against the rough stone wall as he ground his body into hers.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he hissed.

"Uh-huh…" She nodded slightly, his mouth once again possessing the sensitive spot on her neck. She leaned into his suckling mouth, his questing tongue. She moaned loudly, caring little if she was heard.

"You smell and taste divine. I wonder Miss Granger if the rest of you, tastes as good."

"I don't know, you'll just have to find out," she whispered wantonly.

He pulled back and looked at her, a small smirk on his lips at the evident deviousness in her eyes. He pondered her response before providing one of his own.

"Oh I intend to, Miss Granger."

Hermione bit her lip. It was the only way to keep from moaning loudly when she felt his hardness against her stomach. She wanted to touch it, to reach out her hand and grab it, to squeeze it and make him moan.

He watched as the rain soaked Hermione's hair, face and clothes. He was riveted as skin began to show through the thin cloth of her blouse. Severus pulled her hair loose from what remained of her plait and dug his long fingers in her wet curls. She mewled in pleasure. He watched as she moved against him, her body seeking contact, anything to dull the ache.

"Tell me what you want," his voice rough at her ear.

She shook her head wildly, "Anything…I don't know…just anything…" She didn't know, Hermione was at a loss.

"So eloquent Miss Granger, not much of a wordsmith when there are no books present," he teased darkly.

His hands were on her, their relentless quest to discover every part of her currently found him clutching the fabric of her skirt and lifting it up, pulling up her thigh along with it. He wrapped her leg around his, opening her to him he felt again for the small scrap of lace that covered her sex. Severus ripped away her moist knickers, tucking them into his trouser pocket before kneeling on the rain soaked ground in front of her, her thigh on his shoulder. The scent of her desire was intoxicating and Severus could feel his mouth water at the feast that awaited him.

"Look at me Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't, she just couldn't look at him. No one had ever seen her like this. She was a wanton slut. She couldn't believe she found herself opening her legs further as an invitation to the dark man at his knees before her.

"Look. At. Me."

When she did, she was lost in his dark eyes and then his mouth was on her. His arms tucked behind her thighs he lifted her to his mouth. All her weight supported on his shoulders, her back dug into the hard stone of the wall. His tongue moved over her like waves against the surf. The rain soaked them both and the claps of thunder drowned out her moans of pleasure and the sounds of his enthusiastic tongue on her cunt. She put one hand up against the back wall, the other dug into his hair pulling him closer to her. His hands reached up and ripped open her blouse exposing her bare stomach and lace covered breasts to the rain. Her breasts heaved in their confines, begging to be released, the nipples hard and erect, searching for his touch.

"Touch yourself," he commanded before resuming his feast.

Hermione obeyed; she pulled at her nipples in a poor imitation of his touch. She cupped and squeezed her breasts in tandem with his tongue on her cunt. She was so close. His mouth began to suck the small bundle of nerves of her sex. He had her calling out to the heavens but she couldn't come, not yet.

"Come for me Miss Granger."

And she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a week before he contacted her again. This time it was an owl confirming their first official outing per their arrangement. He had chosen the Ministry sanctioned charity auction and masquerade at Malfoy Manor as it provided a somewhat neutral ground. He also knew that Lucius would provide protection should anything get out of hand. Severus knew that the public was already abuzz with talk of him and Miss Granger, especially after being photographed together at the café a week ago.

Severus thought back to that afternoon and he hardened. He had found himself thinking of the young woman with more frequency that he felt comfortable with which was why he had not called on her sooner. The distance he thought would allow him to corral his growing regard for the woman. He adjusted himself and readied before his mirror. He hadn't thought he would feel anything for the chit, but in all honesty he'd enjoyed their conversation, and not to mention the taste of her in his mouth. She had been so eager, so completely willing to give herself to him. The way she'd pulled him against her, her hands digging in his wet hair. It made him hard all over again and it took everything he knew to keep from apparating to her office and taking her on the top of her desk. He had revisited the memory of their meeting all week, both during and after his waking hours. Often waking up with a hard on not unlike those he'd had as an adolescent at school. He found that it was her name falling off his tongue as he climaxed in his bed or the shower. He wondered how much of it was just his own fantasies of possessing the woman or whether she actually felt something for him.

He shook the thought from his mind as he got another glimpse of himself in his mirror. He was an awful thing to look at. He was all hard angles and scars, no woman wanted this, so he'd heard time and again. They wanted young men with hard bodies and pretty faces. This evening at least she wouldn't have to stare at his face; the dark mask covered most of it leaving free only his jaw and thin lips. This allowed a brief respite from his harsh features, albeit momentarily, for the young woman.

Beckoning Tero he sent him to the young woman with instructions on where they should meet. He also sent along a beautiful mask he had procured especially for her. It was enchanted to match whatever color dress she chose and the style she wished to use, with one last look at the clock, he apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

She'd barely been able to hold herself up before he was gone again. Her clothes spelled closed in a heartbeat, she was left soaking wet in an alley and Hermione couldn't be happier.

She hadn't ever experienced anything like that and from the wobbly way her legs were moving, she imagined she wouldn't again.

While outwardly she was ecstatic, a part of her felt just a bit dejected. She knew this was part of their arrangement. They were to be almost anonymous meetings, but they weren't. It was him. His voice, his eyes, his hands on her body, she shivered slightly at the feeling of euphoria the memories gave her. She couldn't believe she was so aroused again so quickly. She definitely hadn't imagined she would be feeling real_ emotions _towards the man.

The brief time they had conversed she had found they shared a lot of common interests and she found his company more than a little agreeable. Not many men or women for that matter could really stimulate Hermione's intellectual palate. She found an almost-equal in Severus when she'd finally stopped looking at him like her former professor and simply looked at him like a man.

It was a week before she had heard from him and it was to invite her to their first official outing. He had decided the ministry auction and masquerade at Malfoy Manor would set enough tongues wagging. She sought the help of Lavender Weasley nee Brown to help her choose a gown.

Her former classmate had married the eldest Weasley and opened a shop and spa in Hogsmeade. Hermione trusted the young woman and was not disappointed when she chose a red backless gown that accented all of Hermione's buxom curves. The long slit allowed for just enough leg to still be classy and its length was respectable and sexy. The stylists at the spa gave Hermione a whole makeover that accented her face and hair's natural color and style.

Fingering the mask Tero had just dropped off she pulled a white cloak over her dress and apparated away to the manor.

Severus attempted to look busy with the cuff of his sleeve but in reality he was utterly enthralled with the woman that had just entered the great hall of the manor. He watched as the men in the room turned their heads as her smile lit up the room. Severus waited for her to hand off her cloak before walking over to greet her. Bowing slightly he took her hand and bought it to his mouth. His mouth lingering longer than expected as his eyes met hers.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor…"

She smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his proffered arm. They made the rounds of the room and Hermione watched with rapt attention as the once taciturn man mingled with dignitaries of the ministry and former students. He wasn't charming per se but maintained a regal and somewhat affable manner that lent itself to pleasant conversation. Hermione conversed briefly with Kingsley and Arthur all the while never taking her eyes off her former professor. She worked her way around the room to greet others from the ministry. As Severus found his way back to Hermione's side they met with the hosts of the party.

"Miss Granger, it is an honor to have you in my home," Lucius bowed as he kissed her hand, his lips were soft and his breath warm on her hand. She watched as his eyes raked over her body, the feeling it elicited was not unwelcome, and she saw Severus smirk at his friend's lecherous ways. She had never felt desirable before but the recent meetings with Snape had caused an awakening in her. She felt sexy; she wanted to be looked at, desired. As Snape greeted Narcissa and Draco, Lucius led her onto the dance floor.

"Dance Miss Granger?"

She let him take the lead. His hands were strong and his form was practiced and flawless. Hermione felt a momentary lack of confidence but his ease and grace made up for any uneasiness Hermione might have felt.

"You look lovely this evening Miss Granger," Lucius charmed.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy."

"Lucius, please call me Lucius. I thought you might feel some discomfort being here especially after the less then hospitable way you were treated the last time you were our guest."

"I prefer not to dwell on the past; some things are best left unsaid. I hope you understand."

"I hope then that we can begin anew?"

Looking and finding Severus in the crowd she felt a thrill come over her at the way his eyes drank in her form. Turning to face Lucius she agreed. Their dance ended and he walked her over to Severus' side.

"You have a lovely dance partner Severus, I would hold onto this one." With a sly wink he was gone back to his wife's side, his haughty laugh could be heard over the music that began to play again.

"Come," Severus held out his hand and walked her over to a small hallway off the main room. Beautiful and intricate tapestries lined the walls, lit sconces and moonlight poured into the hall from the windows of the manor. The shadows danced around the two as they took in the splendor of the manor.

Hermione felt his hand at the small of her back, his fingers caressing the exposed skin.

"Did you enjoy your dance?"

"I did, very much so."

"Did you notice every man in the room was watching you? Undressing you with their eyes?" 

His hot breath at her ear and his hand on her naked back had her shivering lightly. She nodded, afraid to voice what she was feeling. He turned her to face him, his strong hands on her bare arms.

"You like that don't you? You like being watched, being desired, don't you. Answer me!"

"Y-yes,"

"In here, now."

He pulled her into a darkened room; the only light was the moonlight shining in through the elegant stained glass windows.

At the center of the room was a striking billiard table covered in elaborate carvings. Severus removed his outer robes tossing them on top of the table as he leaned against it. Hermione started to remove her mask but he stopped her.

"Leave it on."

She looked startled for a moment as she took in the room around her. From where she stood in the room she could see a mirror on the back wall behind where Severus stood and behind it a faint shadow of a man watching them.

Pulling out his wand he tapped it to the mask she wore and the room went dark for Hermione. She gasped at the sudden darkness.

"Relax Miss Granger, time for your next lesson."

Hermione could feel her knees weaken. She was alone with him and they were being watched. Her knickers were damp with need at the thought. Severus walked around her, his hand caressing her naked back until she felt him stand before her. His fingers caressed the sensitive skin of her arms from hand to shoulder.

"So soft, Miss Granger," he whispered, his face close to hers. Every touch was intensified, her senses on alert. She could smell faint traces of whiskey on his breath and the rich scent she knew to belong only to him. She inhaled deeply, feeling him seep into her very core.

His hands moved to bunch the material of her dress at her thighs and lifted it up slowly, his fingers caressing her sides gently as he pulled it over her head. The cool air from the room made her nipples peak. She stood naked from the waist up in knickers and her stockings.

"Beautiful…"

He gently caressed her thighs, his hands massaging the warm flesh of her arse. One hand came up to cup her naked breast as his fingers tweaked the hardened nipple. Then she felt his mouth on her, his tongue licking the skin of her breast, his mouth suckling the pebbled peak. Hermione grasped his head, her hands burying themselves in his long hair as she pulled him to her.

"Mmmm yes…" she moaned.

His hand squeezed her arse, pulling her closer and his mouth sucked harder. She felt the buttons of his waistcoat against her and the hardened evidence of his arousal. This time she didn't hesitate to reach out. Wrapping her hand around his cloth covered cock, she squeezed.

He growled as he released her nipple with a resounding pop.

"Careful Miss Granger, that isn't part of the arrangement."

"Fuck the arrangement," she hissed, her hand massaging his cock, "I want you."

"As you wish Miss Granger, on your knees," he ordered.

She still couldn't see but she could hear, and the next few sounds made her mouth water; the rustling of cloth, the jangling of a buckle, and the sound of a zip.

"Open your mouth Miss Granger."

And she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Good girl Miss Granger put that mouth to good use."_

_Digging his hands in her hair he'd pulled her to him. His hands guiding her head as she sucked him harder and faster. Her tongue swirling around his cock, her other hand cupping and caressing his balls. _

"_Merlin yes girl, just like that."_

_Severus had to lean against the billiard table to avoid collapsing at the feel of her mouth on him. It had been too long since he'd had a willing woman. She was insatiable, hungry for him and his head swirled with the possibilities. Her hand began to move up and down on him and he knew it wouldn't be long. _

"_Move Miss Granger," _he'd hoarsely pleaded.__

_But she didn't. She pulled him closer to her burying his cock further into her mouth, suckling at the very last bit of his resistance. _

Severus' head was swimming. He'd gone too far tonight. He'd shown the girl weakness, but oh how open she was, how willing and wanton. He'd heard and felt her climax as she bought him to completion. He'd never known a woman to experience that, at least never with him. He'd wanted nothing more than to pull her up and crash his lips to her. To taste himself on her lips and tongue, but he couldn't especially because he knew Lucius was watching them. He couldn't allow his old friend to see him fall apart any more than he had already.

He stood her up and redressed her slowly, taking his time, allowing himself time to recoup his senses. She was trembling and biting down on her lip. He could tell she was aching for more; she needed the release that only came from physical contact. It hadn't been enough that she had climaxed while fellating him, she was ready for more. She chewed on her lip, her breath quickening with every stolen caress of his fingers. Her body was thrumming and each touch of his hands on her skin elicited a quiet moan of desire.

"Please…"

When she was completely redressed Severus pressed a small box to her hand and tapped it with his wand. A moment later she was gone. Grabbing his robes from the billiard table he turned and apparated out of the manor.

Hermione felt the tell-tale tug of a portkey when he'd tapped the small box in her hand. She landed with soft thud on the edge of her bed, the mask sliding off her face, allowing her to see the faint light of her small flat. Blinking a few times to adjust her vision she stared down at the box in her hand.

She collapsed back onto the bed, her breath was still ragged and her need still rampant. She ran her hand over her body, softly cupping her breasts, imagining his hands on her, his mouth at her nipples. Pushing herself further up on the bed, she slowly spread her legs and pulled her knickers to the side. She felt her cunt wet and swollen with need. Dipping her finger inside she slowly mimicked what she wanted for so badly that evening. As she slowly rocked against her hand she felt the small box vibrate next to her on the bed. Turning over she opened the box and inside saw a small replica of a phallus. Holding the small cock in her hand she turned it over and admired the intricate detail. She felt the warmth creep up in her cheeks at such an intimate gift, she felt compelled to try it. Wishing it were a lot bigger she noticed a small note in the box

_Tap me with your wand and let's play-SS_

Pulling the long wooden length from the holster on her leg she tapped the small phallus and gasped when she saw it grow to a more than respectable size. She admired the length and girth and realized it felt very much like the cock she'd held in her mouth and hands just moments before. It was even warm to the touch. She felt it tremble and vibrate in her hand as she rubbed it. The more she caressed it the more it vibrated. She licked the mushroom head and then ran the long phallus along her breasts, rubbing it on her hard nipples where it vibrated softly then a bit stronger. Leaning back onto the bed and spreading her legs, she rubbed it gently over her folds, the cock vibrated. It began to grow warmer and vibrate harder with every stroke against her skin. She began to rub herself against it, harder and faster, feeling the vibration getting stronger with her every movement. The thick head of the vibrator slipped inside her and she came squeezing the vibrator against her clit, riding out the wave of pleasure that wracked her body.

Completely knackered, she quickly succumbed to sleep.

Severus had only managed to sit on the edge of his bed when he felt the tug of magic on her person. Still reeling from their earlier encounter that evening in the game room, Severus hardened fully the moment he felt her hands on the miniature version of his cock. He felt every curious caress as she traced her finger against the veins and lines of the phantom cock. Her inquisitive nature had him squirming in the white sheets of his bed, his hand fisting the sheets as he fought the sensation of her phantom caresses. He struggled to open the belt and placket of his trousers; he needed to move, to enjoy the feel of her. Leaning back he saw the way his cock thrummed and hardened further at the feel of her phantom hands and body. He thought he would come from the feel of the pebbled peaks of her breasts against the head, her hand wrapped tightly around the shaft. The magic he was using was draining but it was so worth it to feel the warmth of her body as she caressed her every curve and valley. It was with wild abandon that she wantonly rubbed the shaft along the moist fold of her sopping cunt. Severus thrummed with need as he finally relented and began to stroke himself, the action causing the tool in her hand to vibrate deeper and stronger against the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. It was pure torture for Severus, to feel her like this against him and not be able to thrust fully into her until she screamed his name in a glorious release. He pumped his shaft in a fake imitation of the other more pleasurable feelings that coursed through his body. His eyes closed to savor the sensation of feeling the head of his cock being engulfed in the tight heat of her cunt. He shuddered, her name on his lips as his release overtook him and felt the phantom tremble of hers against his cock. Ending the spell, Severus collapsed in a heap of sated exhaustion, his last thoughts were of the young woman and how very much he wished this was all real.

Severus was definitely way over his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

When Hermione had first shown up at Severus' door she had never imagined she would have experienced the sexual awakening that she had in the last couple of weeks. It had been everything that she had ever imagined and more…at the time.

Now she felt differently.

Severus had kept his end of the deal and then some. He had managed to raise awareness of the needs of the orphanage and wealthy benefactors had come forth to help her cause. There was even talk of opening a new location with added medical facilities. The future was a bright one for the children in her care and she felt a weight life off her chest. Another weight however took its place.

After their night at the manor, Hermione had been unable to get the man out of her thoughts. He had come by the orphanage unannounced and visited with the children. Amanda had filled her in as she had been at the ministry during his visit. Hermione had been lobbying for her bill to be passed. If the items belonging to the orphans of death eater were sold at auction, the money should be placed in a trust for them to use upon their maturation. The minister had been actively dodging her until that morning when he requested she be at an emergency session at the ministry. She was elated and as she prepared to leave she saw a small note on her desk.

_Best of luck today_

_SS_

Hermione held the note close to her chest and smiled. She wondered briefly if there was a future with the man. She knew she had been clear about their arrangement not taking a romantic nature but she couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't mentioned anything more than just helping each other but she hoped, even if for a brief moment that it could be possible. The news of them as a couple had taken the magical world by storm, a storm that had immediately quashed any rumors or innuendo that Severus was plotting to become the next dark lord. In fact, the public had come to his defense, and hers as Skeeter had been asked by the editor of the paper to either stop her salacious accusations or resign. They'd become a power couple, one deserving of reverence and respect. Two war heroes finding love years after the war. Hermione harrumphed at the irony. It would be a beautiful story if it wasn't all a lie.

The idea of finally freeing herself from the constant harassment from the woman gave her immense relief but the idea of ending her special arrangement with Severus made her incredibly unhappy.

"Congratulations!" Amanda shouted as Hermione exited her office, the newspaper waving frantically in her hand.

"What are you going on about?" Hermione wandered over to her employee and looked at the heading on that day's paper.

_War Heroes to Marry _

_In an exclusive interview, Lucius Malfoy, longtime friend and confidant of former professor turned double agent Severus Snape confirms that there will soon be wedding bells. _

"What?!"

Hermione couldn't believe the words, even as she read and reread them for the fifth time. She wondered if it had been part of Severus' plan. Knowing she was pressed for time she grabbed some parchment and quickly scribbled a note for him to meet her at the Ministry before apparating away.

The halls of the Ministry bustled with workers heading to and from their offices, notes flew by destined for different departments and Hermione Granger made her way, slightly less confident than she had been that morning. The news she'd read had set her on edge. Not knowing how to approach it, she wondered if she'd made a mistake calling Severus to meet her there. She was nervous already as it was with her meeting with the minister, seeing him would surely set her nerves on edge. As she arrived outside the two well-worn doors to the conference room she paused and gathered her thoughts.

This area of the ministry was usually quiet this time of day, especially when they were in session. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait so she paced nervously over the worn green carpet. Thinking over the events of the last couple of weeks she stopped and stared out the window lost in her thoughts. She didn't feel him come up right behind her.

"Why so pensive?"

The man's voice flowed over her; the warm press of his lithe body against hers instantly relaxed her. He pressed closer to her, her breasts touched the cold glass of the window and she purred in pleasure.

"Oh gods, I can't think straight when you do that," she whispered, her hand came up and around to cup the back of his neck, her fingers digging into his hair, she tugged lightly.

He hissed as his hands came up to pull her closer to him, his hand splayed on her lower abdomen, his cock rubbing against the swell of her arse.

"Careful Miss Granger, haven't you ever heard of the saying, don't play with fire?"

Throwing caution to the wind she turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her tongue licking a broad path up to his ear, her teeth finding his earlobe.

Severus pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Something had changed. Severus softly cupped her upturned face, his long fingers stroking her cheek as he licked his lips. As he moved closer Hermione held her breath, waiting.

"Hem, hem…Miss Granger," the annoying voice of a ministry employee broke the spell.

"Coming!" she answered, her eyes never leaving Severus'.

He nodded, releasing his grip on her waist. Sighing and pulling away, she straightened her robes as he turned away from her towards the window.

Collecting her things Hermione turned towards the open door of the meeting but before leaving she turned back to watch him staring solemnly out the window, his finger lightly tracing the firm line of his lips.

Walking back over to him she put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention away from the scene below and his deep thoughts.

"Please don't go," she said.

He nodded and she squeezed his arm.

The session lasted longer than she imagined. Her suggestion did not go over well with the current administration. The money had somehow been earmarked to help pay for the upcoming election and Kingsley was not happy to have his vote shot down by a majority of the Wizengamot. Hermione had won, her bill had been passed. She felt elated. Years of work and struggle had led to this and as she exited she only thought of one person to share it with.

The members of the Wizengamot poured into the now busy corridor, some taking a moment to shake her hand and congratulate her on her work. Hermione reciprocated but was distracted in her responses as her eyes moved around the corridor in search of Severus. As the crowds thinned out she realized he wasn't there.

Dejected she turned away and walked towards the exit her eyes pooled with unshed tears. Once outside she turned on the spot and apparated away.

From around the corner Severus stood watching her leave, a tightening in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Severus had realized at that very moment in the quiet corridor that he had fallen for the young woman. The trust and desire he had seen in her eyes were intoxicating and it made him feel alive for the first time in a long time.

The feeling also terrified him.

He had only ever really loved once and it had ended disastrously. In hindsight he knew it had been a childhood infatuation, but regardless, he had lost his heart to his friend and as he'd cradled her dead body in his arms he vowed he'd never let himself feel so vulnerable again. That was why he left the Ministry, left Hermione.

_Hermione, he liked the way her name sounded in his mind. _

He disillusioned himself and paced the dimly lit corridor listening to the soft din of voices beyond the double wooden doors but could take it no more. He needed fresh air, needed to escape the confines of his own feelings. Regardless of how far he went there was no escape. He'd fallen into the rabbit hole once again and his head was all but lost to this woman

He waited and watched as she left, her head hung low, her eyes shone with unshed tears. He figured it was best for her to cry now, rather than later when he was _sure_ to hurt her. Regardless of the time that had passed since the war, there was nothing good about him.

When he'd received her owl asking him to meet her he imagined it was to take him to task about Lucius' announcement. It was the final piece in the plan to finally lay waste to the salacious rumors and stories in the paper. The public seemed satisfied and sympathetic. They had turned on Rita Skeeter and demanded her resignation. He knew they would have to keep up pretenses for a while but it was the least amount of time for them to part quietly, attributing their separation to work responsibilities and time. Severus was glad he would not have the public and press hounding him at all hours; and he was happy they'd leave her alone to do the work she so loved.

Severus' visit to her orphanage had been an eye opener. He vowed he'd continue helping those children. So many were lost during the war, he was going to make sure they were not left to fend for themselves. His influence with Lucius, and his in turn with the Ministry, had pushed her bill forward. Had she been left to her own accord, it would have never passed. He was glad to have helped her regardless of his emerging feelings; he wasn't completely selfish, he knew a good cause when he saw it.

He returned to his home and stood watching the rough seas beat against the shore. It would take some time but he was sure he would forget the woman. Sipping the amber liquid from his tumbler he watched the sun set over the horizon, taking with it his brief glimpse of happiness.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't understood what she'd done wrong.<p>

It had been three weeks since that day at the Ministry. Mercifully, she had been so busy with the passing of her bill that it had somewhat kept her from falling completely prey to her growing unhappiness. She'd never felt like this kind of sadness before. In such a short time she had fallen for this man that had awakened so many feelings in her. She feared she'd scared him away, done something to upset him. She'd seen in the paper that he'd announced a business trip overseas. This would explain why they would not be seen in public. She'd sighed, afraid she'd thought too much of their brief interludes. Surely he was used to more experienced women. Throwing herself into her work she ignored the tightening of her chest every time she thought of her former professor and almost-lover.

In the evenings, she would lie in bed and stare at the thick canopy that hung overhead, remembering his mouth on her, his hands ghosting over her body, the delicious rapture of his voice as it made love to her senses. Many a night she took to trying to bring herself to climax with the memories alone but they paled in comparison to what she'd felt from him. It was only when she used the phallus that he'd given her that she felt any of his warmth, his strength, his inherent magic thrumming through the phantom cock. Nights passed with her crying out his name in release. She was nowhere near forgetting him, realizing she didn't want to forget him.

On a Friday afternoon three weeks later, Lucius Malfoy stormed into her office, with his robes pristine and majestic; he painted an imposing picture against her modest furnishings.

"There you are Miss Granger. How long will you continue to play at this game?" his tone was chilly and formal.

Gone was the man she'd dealt with recently. His ire frightened her and she stepped back momentarily as she fingered the wand in her leg holster.

"Mister Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you calmed down before addressing me. I have no idea what you're going on about," she said, her chin tilted up in defiance.

He leaned his walking stick against her desk and calmly removed his leather gloves, he tugged one finger at a time and Hermione found herself momentarily mesmerized by such a simple yet gracious act.

"Like you don't know Miss Granger, leading a man on like that is foul indeed," he said, tucking both gloves into the pocket of his thick winter robes. He shucked them off and began to pace the small space before the hearth in her office.

"Are you talking about Snape?"

"Oh, it's Snape now?" He walked over to her, his body imposing, his scent rich and overpowering. "How quickly you forget Miss Granger, your little foray in my game room."

Momentarily embarrassed she covered her mouth and turned away, walking back behind her desk, putting some distance between her and the man. Using the desk for stability she nervously rubbed the worn wood of her desk as she struggled to calm her rapid breathing. Memories began to bombard her and she realized he was in her mind, seeing her memories, calling them forth.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled and tried to turn, her hand at her wand but she was powerless. Her body bent over she leaned on her desk in pain. This man had been a death eater, he'd been trained by the best and worst there ever was. She could do nothing but watch him riffle through every intimate moment with Severus until he found the one he was looking for, the moment inside the Ministry when she and Severus had almost kissed.

"I thought as much Miss Granger," his voice softened.

She struggled to stand but found her legs give way. She didn't go far as his strong arms were quickly around her to halt her fall, placing her instead gently on her chair. Summoning some water he held the glass out for her to drink.

"I don't understand. Why did you want to see that?"

Leaning against her desk his legs crossed at the ankle as he fingered the chain of his pocket watch, seemingly thinking cautiously about how to proceed before he spoke.

"Miss Granger, I have known Severus for the better part of my adult life. We have been through Hades and back and I consider him a brother. Had it not been for him, I would have lost my son as well as my life on countless occasions. The sacrifices that man has made are innumerable. Those stories however are for another day. The reason I wanted to see that particular memory Miss Granger is because I have only ever seen that look one other time on Severus' face."

Hermione thought back to the stories she'd heard of his love for Harry's mum and felt the tightening in her chest again. To be loved with such devotion, it was a heady thought.

"I don't know if you know Miss Granger, but it was his pastime as well as mine to read your exploits in the paper. He didn't think I noticed, at first it was to follow the adventures of the golden trio but after some time I realized it was really about you. He would smile at your accomplishments and mutter about you being a…what was it that he said, oh yes a know-it-all. Yet, I could see the admiration in his eyes grow as he watched you become the woman you are today. This is why I knew I did well in suggesting you for this elaborate ruse. I taunted him and he played right into my hands. But now…" He stood and walked over to the window. The first flurries of snow were falling and the sky had darkened. His reflection in the glass hid the calculating glint in his gaze.

"N-now what? He left, you read the paper! Off traveling on some business trip, I owled him and got no response." Hermione's tone was harsher than she'd wanted but she didn't know what this man wanted from her.

"I asked him to wait. I wanted to tell him that I wanted…," she trailed off, clasping one wrist with her other hand her head shaking in frustration.

"You wanted what Miss Granger? More lessons, more illicit meetings in darkened nooks? Just what _did_ you want from him?" His tone was accusatory as he stalked towards her, his hair had come free of its neat plait and it flowed wildly against his face.

"I wanted him!"

Covering her face she looked down. She hadn't really even admitted it to herself. She had wanted Severus. She'd wanted to tell him she wanted him more than anything she'd ever wanted before.

Adjusting his robes he ran a pale hand through his hair and took a seat by the fire.

"Good! Now just what do you intend to do about it Miss Granger?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione sat and talked to Lucius for a couple hours. She told him what she'd wanted from Severus, and how she feared she'd perhaps pushed him away.

"Oh you pushed him away my dear, he is holed up in that house and won't allow anyone in. I have tried, I have even sent his godson in my stead but he put up wards keeping us out," Lucius said as he downed his second drink.

Hermione had ordered take away and the two sat eating before the fire in her office. Like two old friends they plotted a way in which to get Severus to see her.

Fiddling with the chopsticks in her carton she remembered a way that they could get into Severus' house.

"Tero!"

Lucius was momentarily startled at her exclamation but along with it came relief when a faint pop heralded the arrival of Severus' house elf.

Bowing to them both in greeting the small creature spoke softly, "Miss be needing Tero?"

Hermione smiled brightly at Lucius as she explained how Severus had offered her Tero should she need anything.

"Tero, how is Severus?"

"Tero cannot speak ill of his Master, Master forbids it."

"Tero, I order you to answer her!" Lucius stood, his figure imposing over the small elf but Tero stood firm.

"You are not Tero's Master, Master Lucius, you do not scare me. I am a free elf. I serve Master Snape as an honor."

"Why you insolent little creature!" Lucius made to charge at the small elf but Hermione stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

Turning to face Tero again Hermione smiled. Tero was a free elf which explained why he didn't prostrate himself in front of Hermione, the way he stood firm. Her younger self did a brief fist pump at the fact that some things _had _changed.

Kneeling on one leg, Hermione pled with the proud creature, "Tero, I am very worried about Severus. Is there anything you could tell us?"

She wanted above anything for him to share what he knew about Severus.

"Master is not well. He is too much into his drink and smashes glasses and Tero is scared he might hurt himself."

Hermione turned her worried eyes at Lucius and then back to Tero; she had to go to him.

"Tero, please take me to him."

With a small nod, Tero took her outstretched hand and they were gone.

"Well done Miss Granger," Lucius toasted the empty room and downed his drink before leaving Hermione's office. His work here was done.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Tero landed with a gentle thud in the foyer of Severus' home. The house was dark and cold. Gone was the warmth she'd felt during her first visit there. She could hear Chopin's Nocturne in C-Minor playing from a room to her left and with a quick nod to Tero she padded quietly towards the faint light streaming through the slightly ajar door.<p>

Shards of broken glass were strewn across the floor, the carpet littered with scraps of parchment and newspaper pages covered most of the floor. She saw herself smiling and waving from many images in the paper. Some clippings were a few years old; some were after the passing of the bill. She saw a picture of them both at the charity auction, the way he looked at her in the picture was so intimate, so vulnerable, she was surprised he allowed himself to be seen like that. She was even more in awe that it was her that elicited that response from the man. In the picture his hand caressed the small of her back and she saw the soft sigh of desire that escaped her mouth at the touch. She ran a finger across the image, wishing more than anything to be in that moment again.

A snicker turned her attention to the man in the room. He sat sprawled in a leather wingback chair in front of the roaring fire. His feet were bare and his shirt tails untucked. It was obvious that he had not shaved in days, maybe weeks and his hair was unkempt and dirty. Brown stains of whatever he was imbibing marred the normally pristine white shirt and his pants were in no better state. A half full tumbler hung precariously from his fingers as his head hung low.

"Severus!"

His face turned up, the dark strands of his hair obscured most of his face, and he struggled to swat them away only to send his glass careening to the hardwood floor where it shattered.

"You're not here, you're a dream, an illusion, away with you!" his words slurred.

"Severus, what's going on? Why haven't you returned my owls? Lucius and I have been worried sick about you."

He threw his head back and let out a cackling laugh, not rich and baritone but harsh and mocking.

"I am sure you have. Tell me, has Lucius replaced my lessons with his own?"

Hurt at his words Hermione became angry but she thought long and hard before responding.

"You are not that easily replaced Severus," her voice was soft, but firm as she infused the words with all the longing she come to realize she had for the man.

The words seem to sober him momentarily before he once again schooled his face. The sneer she'd become accustomed to as a child was back and she steadied herself for his vitriol.

"Go away child, you aren't here. I don't want you anyway, why would I want someone like you?!" He tried to walk towards her but his feet caught on the area rug at the center of the room and he toppled over, his hands coming down hard on the sharp pieces of glass on the floor.

"Severus!"

She ran to him and turned him over. He'd passed out, his hands were bleeding and she could see his feet were in no better shape.

"Tero, Tero! Please come help me! The Master is hurt."

Tero appeared in an instant and moved them both to what Hermione surmised was the master suite. Placing him softly on the bed, Tero left to retrieve the potions needed to treat his Master. Hermione removed his soiled shirt and trousers, performed a few strong cleansing spells and left him only in his pants. Summoning a bowl of warm water and a towel, she worked to clean the wounds on his hands and feet. She'd managed to clear his wounds of debris and heal them by the time Tero returned.

Hermione sat behind Severus on the bed and tilted his chin up, opening his mouth for Tero to pour the healing potion into his master's mouth. She massaged Severus' throat so he would swallow then laid his head back on the bed. He would likely be out for hours. Hermione covered him with the duvet of his bed then took a seat by the fire.

"Will Miss stay the night?"

"Yes Tero, I will. Please let Mister Malfoy know that Severus is well and that we will owl him when we can."

"Yes Miss." Tero bowed and quietly left the room.

Hermione sat and watched Severus for a moment. She noticed his breathing was labored and that he was sweating. The beard he'd grown made him look different but Hermione admired the way it looked on him. She stood and retrieved a clean rag from his closet and ran it under the cool tap water in the bathroom. She pressed the cool rag to his forehead and face, wiping the sweat and providing him momentary relief.

Severus murmured and turned his face towards her. His eyes opened briefly and his bandaged hand came up to grab her wrist.

"Don't go. I know you're not really here, but let me keep the illusion a while longer."

With that he was asleep again. Hermione stood, her wrist still held in his clenched hand. She eased herself next to him on the bed and held him close to her. With her back against the headboard he nestled his head on her side and held her to him. She ran the fingers of one hand through the long strands of his dark hair and her other traced patterns on the arm that rested across her hips. The minutes stretched into hours and she quickly found herself joining him in slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione woke to the feeling of something warm and heavy lying across her. Looking down she saw that Severus was still asleep, clutching her closely to his body. The early morning light streamed in the windows and across the rich mahogany floor. Feeling around for her wand she closed the small gap in the curtains, cast gentle refreshing charms on them both and settled back down to sleep some more. The minute jostling however had Severus lifting his head and looking around. Upon seeing her he pulled back and shot up and out of bed

"W-What are you doing here?" His normally rich voice sounded as ragged as he looked. A result she imagined of too much drink and not enough sleep.

"Well, good morning to you as well," she answered sarcastically as she got up and out of bed. She smoothed down the front of her clothes looked around to find her shoes.

"I can see you're feeling better, I think I'll be going," she said as she moved to leave.

"Wait! Answer me what are you doing here? How did you get here?" he'd strode to stand in front of her, blocking her exit all the while oblivious to his state of partial undress.

She let her gaze roam the hard planes and lines of his body, his sinewy arms and strong legs, the smattering of dark hair on his pale chest and the dark path that dipped below the waist of his pants. Noticing her regard, he hastily retrieved his robe and threw it on, struggling in vain to tie the belt before turning again to face her.

With her hand on the knob of the door she began to leave but he stopped her again. His strong hands tightened on her upper arms as he turned her to face him.

"Answer me! Why are you here?" He pushed her gently away from the door, the back of her knees touching the edge of his bed.

She bought her hands up to his chest and looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were soft, not hard. He was afraid of her answer, she realized.

This strong man that exuded power and raw sexuality stood trembling against her hands. She moved a hand to his face, cupping his cheek, she felt him sigh and relax into her touch. Her gentle fingers traced his face, feeling the surprisingly soft hair of his unkempt beard. She brought her other hand up to trace the high arch of his eyebrows and the soft contours of his normally stern face, the thin line of his lips. Hermione ran her finger over his lips, he sighed a ragged breath as she traced the lines of his mouth with her fingertip opening them up, his tongue darting out to taste her fingertip. Severus' arms shot out and he fisted his hands into the back of her blouse, he pulled her close to him, his body warm against hers.

He shook his head, and looked at her from beneath long lashes that dusted the pale skin of his face.

"Don't…don't do it if you don't mean it. I can't…I can't pretend anymore," he whispered, his eyes pleading with her, conveying more than his words could.

Hermione didn't answer; instead she pulled him down onto the bed slowly, and touched her lips gently to his. He exhaled and held her closer, his knee on the bed, his fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh of her hips. She pulled away slightly and looked at him; his pupils were completely dilated and she gave him a small smile and a nod. With that he slammed her body onto the bed, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned and parted her lips to his questing tongue as it swept over hers, tasting her moans of pleasure as he covered her body with his own. Every nerve in her body came to life as he possessed her mouth. She pushed back against him, opening up his robe and letting it fall to the side. Hermione's hands covered every inch of exposed flesh and as her nails dug into his shoulders. He moaned at the feel of her nails and softly nipped at her bottom lip as he sucked it into his warm mouth. He pulled away and ripped open her blouse, he buried his face in the valley of her breasts and inhaled, his tongue tasting the salty sweat of her skin. She cradled his head to her as her back arched off the mattress. Severus' hands worked at undressing her, pulling off her skirt, what remained of her blouse lay in tatters on the floor.

"Severus…please…"

His right hand came up to hold her throat, the pressure firm yet gentle as he pulled his face away from her luscious breasts. He watched her, his eyes taking in her flushed cheeks, the curve of her breasts as they fought against the confines of her brassiere. He squeezed her throat and pulled her face to his.

"You _will_ regret this Miss Granger…but I find that I don't very much care at the moment."

"The only way I'll regret this is if you stop…" she said breathlessly, his hand on her throat limiting her movement. Fumbling with his pants he released his aching cock and lifted her leg to his hip trapping her between his body and the rumpled bedding. Pushing to the side the part of her knickers that covered her cunt, he positioned his cock at her sopping entrance and without waiting; he buried himself inside of her awaiting warmth.

It was only then that he realized what he'd done. His eyes widened in realization as he tried desperately to pull away only to have her grasp at his arse to keep him buried within.

"D-don't stop…," she whispered breathlessly.

"How…why didn't you say anything?" his voice hitched, the tight channel of her body squeezed his cock and made him delirious. Severus didn't think he could move without ruining it for both of them.

"Just give me a moment…" she said, her voice strained. He watched as the small tears in her eyes disappearing down her cheeks as she struggled to overcome the momentary pain that ripped through her.

Pulling himself together mentally, all the while trying to calm his raging need to pound into her, to possess her, his cock swelled still. She'd been a virgin; she'd given herself to him, only him.

"Just relax Hermione, so that you can feel just how good my cock can feel when I use it properly…" he whispered, his voice the honeyed timbre she'd come to adore.

The pleasure of hearing him say her name coupled with the words he was saying drove her wild with need, "Oh yes…I love when you talk like that."

She met his eyes and raised her mouth to his, her tongue licking the outline of his lips. The pain was gone and she felt the fullness of his cock inside her.

"Do you know what you did to me witch?" His guttural voice gave her goose bumps as he finally moved within her. His strokes were painstakingly slow. He wanted her to feel every single inch of his turgid cock as it entered her.

Hermione moaned wantonly, the feelings were too much. She needed more, needed him to move.

"Every night that you touched yourself with that toy, I felt you. Every single time you climaxed I felt it against my own cock. You, woman, left me mad with need." As he said this he pounded into her hard.

"Yessss…" she hissed.

"I'm going to make you feel the same need witch," he growled as he began to pump into her harder and faster. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust deeper into her cunt. He reached down and ripped the knickers from her as he continued to fuck her with abandon.

"Oh gods yes…more," she called out, her hands on his arse pulling him harder into her. She wanted more of him, all of him.

He leaned forward and to suckle on her nipple, the hair of his beard rubbing her skin had her arching her back and pushing herself deeper against his tongue. Severus never stopped moving, he changed his position slightly and pistoned into her like a well-oiled machine, relentlessly. He moved a hand to the swollen bud at the top of her sex and rubbed her there. Her eyes closed tightly as she savored delicious feeling of falling apart all around him. She screamed his name and pulled him to her wrapping her legs tightly around him, the heavy weight of his body covering hers as he roared his release.

As they lay there panting and exhausted sleep overcame them.

Severus awoke sticky and hot. A warm body pressed against his and the rumpled sheets of his bed were wrapped haphazardly around his legs. He had never shared his bed with anyone and the feeling while alien felt right. He gazed down at the curvy witch in his arms and smiled. She'd given herself to him. Oh and how she had given herself. Severus hardened remembering the way her body had responded to him, the way her muscles had clenched around him, milking him and bringing him his sweet release. The cleansing charms that she'd used on him were wearing off and he felt the grim and grit of days creep up on him. Dislodging himself from under her he padded softly to the in suite bathroom.

Standing before the mirror, the steam of the running water partially obscured his reflection. What he could see of his face looked ragged but happy. He ran a hand through his unkempt beard and smiled at the memory of how it felt against his young lover's skin.

_Was she his lover? _

Severus chuckled at thought of keeping this young witch, having her writhing under him every night, waking up in a tangle of limbs every morning. The idea filled him with something he hadn't felt in many years. Opening the door to the shower he stepped in under the stream of hot water. He immediately felt better as he soaped up a flannel and began to scrub his skin.

"Need a hand?"

He turned quickly, his wet hair sticking to his face as he stared at the naked body of Hermione Granger. Drops of water pebbled on her skin and ran down the valley between her gorgeous breasts. His breath caught at the sight of her and he moved towards her. Pushing the hair from his face she put her arms around his neck pulling him down to her mouth, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Severus' hands caressed the swell of her backside, his cock growing impossibly hard against her. Her hands moved across his strong back and over the curve of his firm arse, pulling him closer to her.

Hissing at the contact he pulled away from her mouth.

"I need you now," he growled in her ear, his teeth working the soft flesh of her earlobe.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in need as he turned her to face the wall. He leaned into her ear and commanded, "Put your hands on the wall Miss Granger and bend over for me."

Hermione placed her hands on the cool marble of his shower wall and leaned over. With one hand pressing down on her back Severus used the other to pull her to him. Severus ran his hands down her back to her arse, spreading the fleshy globes to find her glorious sex wet with need.

Hermione turned her head to see him watching her, looking at her with such need it made her throat dry.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

His head snapped up and she watched spellbound as he gripped his rock hard cock and buried himself in her cunt.

"Fuck yes," she mewled, "harder Severus."

The crack of his palm on her arse awoken something deep inside her, a sexual curiosity she could only see him fulfilling and she turned back to the wall and pushed back against him, his thrusts becoming harder and more frantic.

"Touch yourself," he grunted, his fingers bruised the skin of her hips.

Hermione obeyed. Her fingers found her swollen clit and rubbed, feeling the pressure build she could feel herself falling.

"I'm coming…" he moaned.

"Not yet!"

Squeezing her muscles she pulled him to her as she pushed back against him harder, faster, seeking the release only he could grant her.

"Come for me…" he commanded, his voice pure mastery.

And she did. She came with his name on her lips and his cock buried deep in her cunt. She was filled with his warmth as he climaxed and pulled her up to his chest. His hands cupping her breasts, his mouth buried at the crook of her neck, his tongue tasting her skin. Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck and held him to her, his breath ragged, his chest rising and falling in tune with hers.

"Stay…"

"I had no intention of leaving…"

So she stayed.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: This epilogue was not included when I originally posted it on the 2014 Live Journal Hermione Smut Fest but I was persuaded to post it here by the darling SnarkyGranger. I would like to thank the lovely araeofsomething, without her, this story would never have been finished. A quick shout out to the ladies on our SS/HG Facebook page. This story is for all of you that sail on this majestic ship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (Some time later…)<strong>

"You are insatiable woman, Stonehenge, how original," his voice ragged as he pounded into her, his cock filling her completely.

"I've never heard any complaints."

"And…you never will wife, now bend over and show me that pretty pink cunt," he ordered. She'd apparated them away from the reception without notice, destination unknown to him.

Hermione did as she was told. Pushing away from the hard stone she lifted her short dress and bent over. Her veil covered her face, a symbol of purity currently being perverted as her husband pounded into her waiting sex.

Severus had made sex with Hermione an art form. He'd molded and taught her the ways of pure ecstasy. He used his mouth, his hands, his voice as well as various accoutrements when she was being especially naughty to take her to levels of pleasure she'd only ever dreamt of. She was comfortable in her skin around him, his confidence infectious. Their lovemaking was organic, their desire constant. Severus made the ordinary extraordinary.

As Severus pounded into the glorious cunt of his wife of just a few hours, he wondered how life had dealt him such a magnificent hand. Surely, the first part of his life had been besotted with unrequited love, a megalomaniac, a mad old man and an annoying chosen one, he'd do it all again if it meant he got to hold the woman that was currently on her knees ravishing his cock with her mouth. He'd found his true match in her. Her insatiable need to learn was matched only with his rampant desire to teach. He'd awakened her sexually but she'd managed to open his heart to what love really was.

Severus buried his hands in the mass of curls on her head and came. Her moans of pleasure reverberated against his skin as her hands massaged his shaft. He cried out his release oblivious to the tourists that walked along the perimeter of the site. The natural magic that flowed from the stones filled them both as he dropped to his knees in front of her and ravaged her mouth. His gentle hands on her face contrasted wildly with the frantic need of his kisses.

She pulled away and looked at him. When she did this it made him both weak and powerful.

"Why me?" she asked, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

He looked off into the distance, his eyes squinting slightly at the setting sun. Turning to her, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled.

"I saw myself in you," he whispered as his lips came down softly on hers.


End file.
